Best Birthday
by Antarctique
Summary: Everyone but Anna seems to have forgot Matthew's birthday.


Happy Birthday Canada!

…...

"Now my birthday is in three day so we must start planning!" Alfred yelled loudly, early in the morning when our heroin Anna had a head ache. Not the best idea, however birthdays made people excited about them so she forgave him. What she didn't forgive is the fact she was dragged here for no reason. She stood and most people in the room sighed.

"I believe I declared my Independence from you and Spain, so I don't have to be here." Anna turned to walk out the door. Alfred coughed, Anna couldn't see the smirk but she felt it. Anna turned around to see Alfred smirking. _I'm always right. _She thought.

"Leave if you want but..." Alfred trailed off smirk growing. "Most of us will there... on a hot day... just such a hot day... swimming would be nice." Alfred could see anger rising in Anna's eyes and decided to freeze it before it got any higher. "Matthew will be there."

"Then I may be there later. I have a few things to do." Anna ran out of the meeting and to the store. Alfred raised an eyebrow and set his hands on his hips.

"What the hell?" He looked back to the rest of the group. "We are going to tail her, right?" Aruther stood nodding and Francis smiled standing.

….

The group followed the young woman through the marketplace. Anna seemed to be buying things for a party. Alfred was very pleased. "I knew she wanted to help!" Alfred exclaimed. Anna turned around hearing the voice.

"Anyone there?" She slowly starting walking towards the alley way the group was in. "I'm not merging with you, Russia..." Anna trailed off and stopped suddenly. She checked her watch and ran away.

The group raised an eyebrow. "What's her problem?" They tailed the girl to a music shop. Anna was seen buying a karaoke machine and several CD's for it. Anna tried to walk home, balancing the odd assortment of things.

"So you all saw me having troubles balancing these things and you still didn't help? Alfred, you an ass." The group appeared from the shadows blushing. Anna motioned to the things around her. They ran to help then small Cuban girl carry the things. When they all arrived home, she opened the door and looked inside before shoving them in. Anna closed the door, panting heavily.

"Right so you all don't know today is Matthew's birthday, right?" The group tilted their head and Anna's hand met her forehead. "I forgot something about you all, you're all idiots. Today in July 1 Matthew birthday." Arthur nodded.

"You want us to help right?" Arthur wrapped an arm around her and smiled. Her curly hair fluttered in an unseen breeze. A light scent of an unseen fruit filled the air.

"Yeah help would be nice. Oh and that smell is coming from my hair. My shampoo is mamoncillos smelling. Reminds me of home." Anna clapped her hands. "Alfred, you distract Matthew. I sent him for almond milk. Hard to find here. He should be back any minute, take him to play catch or something." She pointed her finger at Francis, slipping away from Arthur. "Francis, you shall go get the others to come help Arthur and I set up at the park."

Anna clapped and they all left to do their separate tasks. No one really wanted to go but they feared the things Anna would have Ivan do them.

…

Anna and Arthur where at a park filled with Maple trees. The grass was greener than anything most people had ever seen, it was shiny with water. Anna ran and slid on a hill. Arthur watched as she slowly watched up. Anna took his hand and backed up and few steps. She started to run and let the slick grass act as a water slide on the hot day. Arthur quickly followed as she hadn't let go of him.

The pair walked up the hill and Anna saw Arthur laugh. Seeing and making people laugh was always Anna's goal. Anna started setting up a snack table and Arthur smiled at the girl.

….

After finishing everything with the others most stayed to enjoy the party. Anna got Alfred to bring Matthew. And when they came she was shocked to find Matthew shaken up quite badly. "Alfred! What the hell did you do?"

Anna took Matthew in her arms as he looked at her. Alfred smiled proudly at her. "It's his twenty year birth day so I took him to a-"

"Oh sweet hell Alfred! You didn't take him to a... Oh sweet fucking god." Anna hugged Matthew tightly. Everyone else just stared at Alfred. A wind blew through the park and then Matthew saw.

"Maple! Anna, these are Maple trees!" Anna nodded and let him go. Matthew stood and smiled at Anna. The night went as planned, with karaoke and everyone slid down the hill.

….

After everyone but Matthew and Anna left, the two were left standing alone. Anna was finishing up cleaning. "So, how did you like your birthday?" Anna turned to see Matthew's face inches from hers. Anna gasped and Matthew took the chance with her shocked, and pressed his lips against hers.

"It was the best one yet."


End file.
